Guilty Vengance
by TK2K
Summary: This is an alternet ending to Hollow Revenge


Guilmon is Red,  
Seadramon is Blue,  
I don't own digimon,  
So please don't sue  
  
Guilty Vengeance  
  
by,  
TK2K  
(alternate ending to Hollow Revenge)  
  
THIS IS THE SECOND ENDING TO THIS STORY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO READ THE OTHER ONE FIRST, this was the copy on my laptop and I did the alternate ending in school but I had already finished the other one at home, I think they both have good parts about them so I am putting both up, this one is less to my style, but I think that people who like less dark fics may like it more.  
  
The street was filled with darkness, hate, rage, death, and the worst part was he enjoyed it. Hennery walked without knowing where he was going, not knowing why he was walking, just walking. A hiss escaped his mouth silently, "Guilmon...." It was of pure hatred and rage, and due vengeance. He had killed him, him and Takato ......... they killed him. They said it was an accident but it couldn't have been, it was too well aimed.  
  
Hennery passed by dark, dismal alleyways but none of them were dark enough for him, he finally found one and pulled out a cigarette, this was his second ever but the first one had helped the pain.  
  
"He killed him......." He said under his breath again, "and he can't come back."  
  
He walked along the streets, looking for Guilmon, he wanted him to suffer for the rest of his life, he came to Guilmon's house, images of the time he and Terrieormon had had flashed through his head, his grief took over and he walked towards Guilmon.  
  
A dark rain cloud floated over the city, blocking out the sun, Hennery smiled to himself, he had chosen this day, he wanted Guilmon to remember it with grief and misery.  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"GO Growmon!" shouted Takato, as the huge semi metallic digimon charged the attacking Skull Greymon. They battled, blasts of heat where flying from the battlefield as the two fire digimon fought each other. Then it happened................, he still had trouble replaying it in his mind............... "Terrieormon, you should Digivolve too and help." "DARK SHOT!" "ok, Terrieorm-" the rest was drowned out by a tremendous explosion as the dark shot was deflected off Growmon's arm and strait at Terrieormon, Hennery would never forget the look of pure terror and fright on his digimon's face before he died............ his small body was completely obliterated.  
  
"You KILLED TERRIEORMON!" he shouted at Guilmon and started crying. "Hennery, it was an accidentey." He said in his normal not caring voice. "No, it wasn't, you hated him, you wanted him dead!" he started walking towards Guilmon and pulled out a knife. "Hennery, Hennery, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried backing away from the knife. "Don't worry, I wont kill you." He said grinning evilly, "o no, I'm going to make you suffer the way you made me." He paused for a minuet, "Takato...." He said softly. Guilmon looked at him for a moment, letting it sink in after a few moments, "You wouldn't......." he said in astonishment "O yes." Replied Hennery, grinning evilly. "You can't!" he cried, "He didn't do anything to you!" "He and you killed Terrirormon." He said, "So it will be you who suffers." He said walking away.  
  
Guilmon stood there in shock before running off to warn Takato, on the way there he tripped, hitting his head on a rock and passing out.  
  
(ALTERNATE PART BEGINS)  
  
In a pile of rubble on the far edge of a small body stirred, it slowly stood up, covered in dust, dirt and blood, it walked slowly towards town stumbling through the mud towards the interior of the city. After hours of walking it found Takato's backpack, almost dead from exhaustion, it climbed into his backpack.  
  
Takato smiled at the girl, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran calling over his shoulder, "See ya Ruki." She stood there for a moment, astonished and ran after him, but he had disappeared into the masses of people.  
  
Takato chuckled to himself as he rounded the bend and ran into Hennery, "Sorry." He said without looking, "O hi Hennery." He said looking up. "Hello Takato." He said coldly and pushed him into an alleyway, drawing out his knife.  
  
"Takato, you killed Terrieormon, so now I will kill you." He said steeping towards him, brandishing his knife. "Hennery, I didn't mean to, Hennery STOP!" The knife stopped a few inches above Takato's chest, his breath was erotic, random with sharp intakes, his pupils were dilated in terror and his face was taught with fear. They two boys froze as if time had stopped, then Takato looked down, standing in front of him was Guilmon. "Guilmon...." Said Hennery slowly, "Hennery, he didn't do it, I did it, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Hennery looked at him, rage filled his eyes, "You didn't mean to? How could have it been an accident? No, you wanted to kill Terrieormon, and you did.!" He lunged forwards, jabbing the knife into Guilmon's neck, a small amount of blood trickled out, then the data started breaking apart, his body slowly vanished and last of all, his head disappered into the sky. "GUILMON!" cried Takato in Grief, got up to run after the data that was floating towards an opening Digital Field, but was stopped by Hennery. "Hennery, please don't, you got your revenge, you killed Guilmon." Takato pleaded Hennery looked at him, "No, I haven't." he walked up to Takato, knocking him down and standing over him with the knife, "THIS IS FOR TERRIEORMON!" he shouted plunging the knife into Takato's warm chest, Takato's eyes opened wide in horror as the knife punctured his chest cavity, hot blood flowed out over him. His last though was of Ruki, he wished they had had more time......  
Hennery stood up, drenched in Takato's blood, he started walking away when he heard a noise coming from Takato's backpack, curious, he walked over and opened it up. "Terrieormon....." he said in horror, "Your not dead......" he looked around at what he had done, the data floating towards the Field, the blood-spatered alleyway, the body of his best friend........ "What have I done?............." he turned and ran, he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Takato felt something soft pressing against his back, he heard the soft hum of a fan accompanied by various machines, he opened his eyes to a blurry mass of white, objects slowly came into focus and he saw Ruki standing over him. "Welcome back" she said to him softly, in the bed next to him he saw Hennery lying asleep, "I missed you." He said to her, she smiled down at him.  
  
Visions of what almost happened flashed through Hennery's head, "Ruki! Call the hospital." He ran back towards the alleyway, blood was dripping out onto the sidewalk, making some people stop, but none entered. Hennery sat down beside his dying friend, he pressed his hand over the gaping knife wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Takato, I didn't mean to.........I don't know how to make it up to you, I killed Guilmon and maybe you too." He picked up the knife, brandishing it, "But I know that I can not go on living after what I did to you." Ruki ran in just as he plunged the knife into himself.  
  
Hennery woke up slowly, he looked over at Takato, lying on the hospital bed next to him. "Will he be ok?" she asked Ruki. She turned to him, "Yes." She said coldly, "no thanks to you." She glared at him.  
  
Hennery closed his eyes, he cried silently to himself, a small tear escaped his tightly pressed eyelids, then another. "I'm sorry Takato....." he whispered to himself. "Its ok." Came the reply weekly, "You thought I killed him, I probably would have done the same......" he chuckled, "You have horrible aim, you missed my heart." The two boys started laughing. "Takato, I'm incredibly sorry I-" "Hennery!" shouted Takato as loud as he could, which was still only about normal taking, "Lets just drop it." He said, "We are both fine." Hennery became serious, "What about Guilmon?" There was a silence for a minuet, "Guilmon......he will be fine." "What!?" said Hennery in astonishment, "How?" "Ruki managed to capture his data before it went into the Field, in time he should be able to rebuild himself."  
  
The door opened and Ruki and Jeri came in, Hennery and Takato stopped taking and looked at them. "Hi Hennery." Said Jeri tentatively, "Um, hi." He said happily, "Jeri I-" "YOU STUPID BAKA!" she shouted at him, slapping him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, KILL YOURSELF?" she started crying. "Jeri I-" she slapped him again, interrupting him, then grabbed him and kissed him. Hennery was dumbfounded, the strange turn of events took him by surprise, he kissed her back. "Well, that was strange." Said Ruki to Takato as they watched Jeri and Hennery making out, "Well here goes nothing" she said and kissed Takato, Takato lay there in shock for a few seconds then returned the kiss passionately, "Ruki I-" he couldn't finish before another kiss was landed on him, he kissed her back.  
  
The late afternoon sun streamed in through the open windows of the hospital, illuminating Takato and Ruki. "Ruki?" he said gazing into her eyes "Yes, Takato?" she replied softly "I love you." He said looking into her eyes. "Good" she replied smiling, "I love you too."  
  
This is Version 2, I also have an alternate ending that is more dark 


End file.
